Three Lost Souls
by bloomsburry
Summary: At the snap of Thanos' fingers, half of the entire population from across the universe disintegrated into dust. All except three of the most powerful magic users; a witch and a wizard, plus a Mischievous God who should have died at the hands of Thanos. Instead, the souls of the three are unexpectedly shove into the bodies of Lyanna Stark, Arthur Dayne, and Rhaegar Targaryen.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Wanda Maximoff woke up with a gasp, nearly bumping heads with a boy with unruly dark brown hair.

At the sight of the unfamiliar boy, Wanda merely stared at him in surprise.

"Lya, are you alright?" the boy asked, looking at her with concern in his grey eyes. "You fainted whilst you were practicing sword fighting near the God's Eye."

When Wanda did not respond, the unknown boy with the old-fashioned clothes simply resumed on talking.

"It was Howland Reed, and our brother, Ned who brought you back to our tent. A Maester came by to check on you and he said that the heat must have been too much for you, most certainly in these overcrowded Tourneys. I also heard from the Maester that Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur Dayne has suffered the same fate…An odd thing to happen to all three of you at the same time, the Maester said, but the Mad King seemed to find it amusing though."

Wanda noted how the boy seemed to cast worried glances at the open tent flap at the mention of the Mad King.

Briefly, Wanda took survey of the tent and saw to her curiosity that she saw more unfamiliar ornaments and furniture surrounding her. All of which are medieval-looking in style. And from what she could see in the open flap of the tent, it appears to be mid-afternoon, and Wanda could see people in the same old-fashioned clothes passing just outside the tent.

It was very noisy too and hot. And judging by the humidity, Wanda knew instantly that she was no longer in Wakanda, but she was transported somewhere else.

She suspected that Thanos' must have a hand in her current predicament.

"Umm…" Wanda began, uncertain about the whole situation. She dimly recalled the heart-wrenching agony she felt the moment when Vision died in her arms, and now…now she woke up to see a boy sitting beside her while she lay in her furred beddings.

"Who are you?" was the first thing she asked as Wanda met the boy's widening grey eyes. "And where am I?"

"What do you mean, who am I?" The boy asked worriedly. "Do you not remember your little brother? Benjen?"

"Benjen?" Wanda said, slowly rising up from her sitting position. Her blanket slid to the ground and saw to her anxiety that she was only wearing in what appeared to be a thin dressing gown.

"The Maester advice that you wear those, or you will grow overheated beneath the blankets while you slept." The boy said while he hurriedly scrambled to his feet. "I think it's better that you lie down for a while Lya."

"Lya? Why do you keep calling me Lya?" Wanda said, stepping out from her beddings despite the boy's protest.

"It's because Lya is your name. It is short for Lyanna, and you are my older sister!" the boy exclaimed, "And you shouldn't be walking too soon in your current condition, sister. Or our brothers will not be too happy about it!"

"Where am I Benjen?" Wanda asked instead, ignoring the boy's words while she swiftly walked towards a chest of clothes where she could see a dress peeking from its side.

There was something not right about this whole picture. Wanda could not understand why the boy keep calling her Lya, or Lyanna, and addressing her with such familiarity like she was indeed his older sister.

"We are at the Tourney." The boy responded, still following her around like a little puppy. "The Tourney at Harrenhall."

"Tourney?" Wanda said, pulling out clothes from the chest and riffling through it. She saw a pair of pants and decided to put them on. "What's a Tourney?"

"Lya, I think I better call our brothers before you –" the boy began, sounding more panicked than ever.

"No, you are not!" Wanda interrupted, bringing her hand up until she could feel the power coursing through her veins and straight up to her fingertips where a scarlet tendril of magic began to coalescence in the air.

The boy's eyes widen at the sight of her magic, his mouth falling wide open.

"Benjen," She slowly began, not wanting to startle the boy further. "You are not going to call anyone. Not yet. Not before you tell me everything I needed to know about this place."

"You are not Lyanna!" the boy squeaked out, stumbling away from her with terror in his eyes. "You are not my sister! You are a witch with my sister's face!"

Wanda doesn't understand why the boy meant about her having his sister's face. But certainly it didn't bode well for Wanda Maximoff.

"That I am." Wanda said while she used her fingers to let the scarlet wisps dance in the air until it reached the boy's head and sifted into his brain. "I am a witch. The Scarlet Witch…And you are now going to listen to what I say."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen Strange knew at once that something was off the moment he woke up to a woman calling him,

"Prince Rhaegar!" said the dark-haired woman of Mediterranean descent. "My Prince, you are finally awake!"

Stephen frowned at the sight of the woman and said to her, "My apologies, but who are you?"

The woman's face crumpled in despair at Stephen's question. Stephen, on the other hand, did not feel any kind of sympathy towards the woman.

The woman could be an enemy, and this must be one of Thanos' illusion. More than that, there was also the fact that this wasn't in one of the many possibilities he had seen when he had used the time stone in the planet Titan.

However, something was still definitely not right about this whole scenario.

"But it's me, my Prince! Elia Martell! Your betrothed!" the unknown woman cried out, grasping his arm.

"No, you are not." He said as he abruptly stood up, shaking the hand that held him. In turn, his action sent the woman's chair crashing to the ground, and her along with it.

"I do not know you woman, and I do not care to know you." He told her coldly, and he apathetically watch when the woman suddenly burst into tears.

"Prince Rhaegar, that is not the right way to treat a lady, and your betrothed!" said a white-haired old man in white armor, who came to help the lady up.

Stephen eyed him warily, finally taking note of the man who had been standing from the corner of the room.

"And you are?" He asked.

"It's Ser Gerold of the House Hightower." The old knight said, "And I'm one of your King's Guard."

Stephen's brows rose higher at the man's words. "So do you mean to imply that I am your Prince, and your would-be-King?"

"Yes, my prince. You are." The knight said while shortly assisting the crying woman back on her chair. "Now, may I advice Prince Rhaegar that I fetch a Maester for you while you console the Lady Elia?"

"No," came Stephen's curt answer, half-listening to the woman who began sobbing uncontrollably, to Stephen's annoyance.

"I must go." He said to the old man, "If you try to stop me, I will immediately assume that you are my enemy and I will not hesitate to kill you."

After having said his threat, he swiftly began walking towards the door, where he presumed was the exit.

"But my prince!" the old man called out, "Are you not going to visit your friend? I hear he has awakened much earlier than you did."

Stephen paused at the door and turned towards the white knight.

"Who is this friend you speak of?" He inquired suspiciously, and felt naked without his magic cape after briefly inspecting himself.

What surprised Stephen Strange more was the fact that he now had long, silver hair.

' _This must be the effect of using that time stone,'_ He thought. _'I probably look old with my silver hair.'_

"Your dear friend Ser Arthur Dayne. He has suffered the same condition as you did and I heard he appeared to be distraught after waking up."

"I do not know the man." He replied in a chilly tone. "And if you try to delay me once more, I will reduce this place into rubble, you and the woman along with it…you _Thanos' dogs_."

Stephen was about to turn around when the knight exclaimed.

"Thanos?! That's what Ser Arthur Dayne said as well! Ser Arthur was prattling about himself getting killed by this Titan Thanos and wanting to go back to his brother, Thor!"

Stephen froze in his steps. He half-turned to look at the man who was looking at him like he had gone mad. And from what he could tell, the emotions plastered across the man's face was real. Not an illusion.

' _Then, the man probably was just a regular human and not an enemy.'_ Stephen thought.

"Tell me where is this Ser Arthur Dayne is staying," He demanded, but he refrain from using his magic in front of the knight and the lady. "Tell me now and I will not harm you."

"Ser Arthur's rooms is just down the hallway. I believe his sister, Lady Ashara, is with him." Ser Gerold Hightower said hastily. His eyes had grown wide at Stephen's threat.

Stephen nodded his head and said, "Thank you, Ser. I apologize if I have treated you and the lady harshly…"

He then walked towards the door, but paused there to say to the two occupants of the room. "And my name is Stephen Vincent Strange…Not Prince Rhaegar."

Thereafter, Doctor Strange left the room and strode hurriedly towards the direction the knight had indicated.

Towards Ser Arthur Dayne, or rather… _ **Loki Odinson**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen Strange did not go far down the hallway when he was met by another man wearing a white armor.

The knight was casually leaning against the wall and twirling what appeared to be a dagger mid-air.

Stephen knew exactly who it was the moment he laid eyes upon the unfamiliar figure.

"Loki, I presume?" Stephen said as he slowly approached the dark-haired man.

The man in question straightened up from the wall to give Stephen a smile full of mischief, with his white teeth flashing, "And you must be Prince Rhaegar?"

Stephen merely pursed his lips at the name.

"No, it's Strange. Doctor Strange." He said to the Asgardian Prince, regarding the other man, and firstly noticing his odd-colored eyes. "Purple eyes?"

"You have it too, Doctor." Loki said, smiling widely at him. "Have you taken a look at the mirror yet? Because I fear that you don't look the same arrogant wizard I met in New York."

Stephen simply furrowed his brows at the God of Mischief, wondering if the God was simply pulling his leg.

"Here, I might as well give you a mirror." Loki said in his new guise, still grinning.

He watched as a mirror appeared in Loki's hands, who tried to give it to him. Stephen warily scrutinized the mirror, probing it with his mind to detect any signs of threat coming from the smooth surface, but found none. After a moment of consideration, he carefully took the mirror from Loki to gaze at his own reflection.

Stephen instantly froze at the unfamiliar face staring back at him. The God was right. Stephen now had purple – no, violet eyes. However, more than that, he now had a smooth pale face, an aquiline nose, and a long, silky silver hair.

Stephen Strange looked completely effeminate, which he did not like. At. All.

"You did this to me, didn't you?" He turned to the God of Mischief, his eyes full of accusation. "I don't sense any illusion in my current guise. What did you to me, Asgardian?"

The God simply shrugged and said, "I don't see the reason why you should start accusing me of our current dilemma Doctor. As you can see, I, too, am not under an illusion."

Stephen narrowed his eyes at the God. Not understanding what the God implied.

"This is my real body now, as that is yours." Loki continued on. "For some unknown reason, our souls are placed in these human vessels after Thanos' _killed_ us."

"I wasn't killed by that purple giant," Stephen replied. "Thanos simply used the gauntlet to erased half the population of the entire universe, and it was done at random, which seem to include erasing my very existence."

"If Thanos use the gauntlet, then there must be another magic user who is not affected by the gauntlet's power." Loki concluded. "I hear there was another girl who fainted today. I believe her name is Lyanna Stark, but I do not know who she is supposed to be."

"So why don't we go see her and find out." Stephen said wryly, but still not moving from his spot.

"Still suspicious of me, aren't you Strange?" The God said, cocking a brow at him.

"For good reason."

The Asgardian Prince simply chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Trust me for now, Strange. You and I both know that if I were your enemy, I would have killed you before you even woke up, but I didn't."

Stephen did not reply. He simply stared at the God of Mischief with narrowed eyes.

"Well, if you have nothing else to say. Then, come follow me and I shall lead you to the girl," Loki said as he began walking down the other hall, with Stephen Strange following soon after. "Her family's tent is located near the lake, or the God's Eye, from what I've heard. I'm sure we can locate her easily since she is said to be a Highborn lady from House Stark. Her House sigil is a grey direwolf on a white field. I believe that won't be hard enough for us to spot."

"But we must be wary about this girl." Loki advised. "We don't know if she is our enemy or not."

"Yes, of course." Stephen agreed. "Perhaps it's better to restrain her first whilst we interrogate her. After all, she must be a powerful magic user if her soul was able to escape from Thanos' grasp."

"Indeed, and we must first transport her in a different location where we can question her without the humans of this world interfering us."

"True, but we must also practice caution whilst we take her off guard. We can't allow other bystanders to come to harm if it turns to confrontation."

"If you say so, Doctor." Loki said, "Well then…let's go and find this Lyanna Stark shall we?"

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Benjen," Wanda said as she released her magic from the Stark boy. "That was very informative."

"Wah, ahh, huh?" the boy mumbled, looking quite confused about something. "What were you saying again, Lya?"

"Oh, I was just telling you that I am fine now." Wanda replied, smiling at him. "You need not worry about my welfare."

"Are you certain, Lya?"

"Yes, in fact, I want to go out and get some fresh air." Wanda said, standing up from the chair she was sitting on. "You are right. It's rather nice to be outside today. Also, I might even visit the Prince and Ser Arthur Dayne... since I'm deeply worried about them. All this heat and all could have harm the Prince and our honorable Sword of the Morning…"

"Can I come with you too as well, Lya?" Benjen said excitedly. "I want to visit the Sword of the Morning too!"

"Why, of course, dear brother of mine!" She said, ruffling the boy's hair who tried to get away from her prying hand.

Wanda simply laughed, then she sobered up when she suddenly recalled her missing brother, Pietro and all his antics.

"My lady," a voice called out from outside the tent. "The Prince and Ser Arthur have come to see you."

Wanda jerked in shock. She did not expect for the two men whom she intended to visit to come to her tent, but there they were.

She could see the two, tall shadows standing outside her tent.

"Are you decent, my lady?" came the smooth voice from outside.

Wanda exchange a glance with Benjen, who stared at her with wide, surprise eyes.

"Yes, I am." Wanda called. "You may come in."

The flapped to the tent was pulled sideways as the two men entered her domain.

Wanda immediately know at once that the two were powerful men. She could sense the magic in their figures, almost like there were cloaked in it.

"My Lady," the handsome man with raven-black hair said, bowing low. "I haven't probably introduced myself to you, but my name is Ser Arthur Dayne, and beside me is Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. We are here to inquire about your welfare."

"We hear that you are unwell," came the Prince's words. "The Maester told us you suffered the same heat spell as we did."

Wanda met the Prince's gaze and noted the measured look he was giving her.

"Yes, I did, but I am well now, now that I am awake." Wanda replied, smiling and trying very hard to appear demure in front of these men and her 'brother'.

"That is good to hear, my lady." The Prince responded, nodding his head in understanding at her unworded thoughts.

There was a heavy pause as the three regarded each other.

"My lady," the knight in white armor began, "May we speak with you for a moment… Alone?"

Wanda chance a glance at Benjen and saw the little boy frowning in puzzlement.

"Alright," She said, "Benjen, can you step out of the tent for a while. I need to speak to the Prince and the Sword of the Morning for a moment."

"But Lya!" the boy whined in protest. "You needed someone to chaperone you!"

"I'm sure these men have good intentions, Benjen. You need not worry about my welfare."

"But – but –" Benjen stuttered, looking quite uncertain.

"Just for a little while, Benjen. I have some important matters to discuss with the Prince and the Sword of the Morning."

"Oh, alright," the nine-year old finally acquiesce. "But I will have to tell our brothers that you have visitors right now."

"Yes, you go ahead…I will be right here." She told him, and watched as the Stark boy finally ran out of the tent with a small pout on his lips.

However, the moment the boy was gone both the Prince and the Knight suddenly had a dagger up her throat and magical bindings wrapped around her upper torso.

"Don't scream or move." The knight who introduced himself as Ser Arthur Dayne warned, "We're here to take you in another place where we can properly talk."

"What's this? An abduction?" Wanda asked in anger, her eyes turning red with her power.

"Yes, in fact, it is." The silver-haired man, who called himself as Prince Rhaegar Targaryen said. "We are here to abduct you."

"I don't think so." Wanda gritted out, her fingers moving to cast her own magic upon the two men. "Not unless I have a say about it."

With an upward slash, she cut through her bindings, but she was not fast enough to disentangle herself from another magical binding that shot out from the silver-haired man.

The golden, magical ropes wrapped around her hands and fingers until she could not move them. When Wanda was about to scream for help, the dark-haired knight used his magic to keep her mouth firmly shut.

"Well, she is strong." The silver-haired Prince admitted, "But she's not as strong as the two of us. She's just a little girl."

Wanda wanted to scream in her fury, her eyes glowing red with power, but faster than she could blink, she fell unconscious the moment the Knight pressed a thumb on her forehead.

And all she could remember was falling into a dark abyss.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	5. Chapter 5

"I think you overdid it Strange." Loki said as he scooped to carry the unconscious girl in his arms. "An abduction? Really?"

"I was just testing her, trying to provoke her into using her power, and I was right, she is magic-user." The other man said, gazing at him coldly.

Loki stared right back.

"Good thing you have me with you then, lest you will be overpowered by her." He said mockingly.

Strange simply glared at him, but did not comment. Clearly not wanting to argue at a crucial time like they were in.

Not knowing what else to do with the girl now that she's unconscious, Loki asked the wizard: "Where shall we take her?"

"Somewhere just nearby from here, I don't want her brothers to worry, but if you can cast an illusion for a little bit of her sleeping beneath the furs, perhaps we can prevent other people here from knowing that she's been taken."

And without saying anything else, Loki did what Strange suggested. He created an illusion of the girl sleeping soundly on the fur cot. Once the illusion was placed, he then turned towards the wizard and said: "We must leave before her brothers arrive."

The Doctor silently nodded his head in agreement and created a portal in the air. Afterward, the two of them stepped through the portal and found themselves standing somewhere in forest.

Loki slowly lowered the girl on the mossy ground, his King's Guard armor creaking loudly at his movements.

"Use your bindings Doctor to tie her up well and good." He told the Doctor after laying the witch carefully on her side. "I don't want her casting spells on us once I wake her."

Strange did as was requested and conjured his golden bindings to tie around the girl's upper torso and her legs.

"Bind her fingers as well." Loki said, watching the Doctor's spell work.

Strange did that too. Adding a golden magical thread to wrapped around all the girl's fingers until all five digits were clamped into a fist.

"Anything else, Ser?" The Doctor asked him, quirking a brow.

"I think we are ready to interrogate her." Loki replied. He ignored the wizard's depreciating tone as he crouched low beside the unconscious girl and tap her shoulder, using his magic to jolt her awake.

The witch's eyes shot opened and Loki had to hastily back away when the girl abruptly sat up from the ground.

"Who are you and why have you taken me?!" The girl they only knew as Lyanna Stark said.

"Little witch, this isn't how this works. We are supposed to be interrogating you, and not the other way around." Loki said. "So before we answer your question. You must answer ours first. Whose allegiance did you pledge to during the War between the Avengers and Thanos?"

"I'm not answering that question until I know who you both are." The girl said adamantly, her eyes turning red as she began to use her power.

"Answer the question girl or we will have no choice but to result to cruel means in obtaining information." Strange threatened.

"Do you think I'm afraid of torture?" The girl said, and Loki watched worriedly when the wizard's bindings began to unravel with scarlet streaks of light appearing through the bindings. "You better think again!"

Then, the bindings snapped like shattered glass and the girl was free. Her hands moving delicately but quickly as she weaved through the air the spells she was about to cast at them.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff," She began in a voice froth with death and destruction. Her eyes glowing a brilliant red as she finished. "And I'm an Avenger."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	6. Chapter 6

Then, the bindings snapped like shattered glass and the girl was free. Her hands moving delicately but quickly as she weaved through the air with the spells she was about to cast at them.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff," She began in a voice froth with death and destruction. Her eyes glowing a brilliant red as she finished. "And I'm an Avenger."

Loki prepared himself for the confrontation but was stopped when the Doctor said: "Well, that's good to know. Because we are on the same side. My name is Doctor Stephen Stra –"

The Doctor wasn't able to finish for the woman suddenly began attacking them.

At once, Loki casted an illusion over himself and disappeared from sight. Meanwhile, Strange started conjuring golden barriers to protect himself from the witch.

"Ms. Maximoff!" the Doctor said loudly as he tried once more to restrain the girl with his golden arcane ropes. "Will you stop?! We are on the same side! I'm one of the Avengers too!"

"Why don't you prove it?!" the girl snarled out, weaving scarlet threads in the air before shooting them at the Doctor.

The Doctor's hand shot out to erect a barrier mid-air to stop the oncoming scarlet energy.

"I was with Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Peter Parker when New York was attacked by Thanos' minions." The Doctor explained.

"That doesn't prove anything at all!" The witch replied, shooting another bolt of scarlet at him.

"Well, I just met them on that day! I can hardly prove anything!" Strange snapped back, keeping the golden shield in front of him.

Meanwhile, Loki just shook his head at them while he snuck up behind the girl. However, what he didn't expect was for the witch to sense his approach and figure out his plan.

"Oh no you don't!" Wanda Maximoff said before whirling around and hurling a scarlet hex in Loki's direction.

Loki immediately jumped out of the way before the scarlet energy touched him. There was a loud **BOOM!** as the hex hit a nearby tree. Loki watched in fascination as the tree and the other surrounding it was obliterated on sight.

"And who the hell are you?!" The witch demanded as she gazed at him. Apparently, she can see through his illusion.

Loki couldn't very well tell her who he was. For certain, she was going to attack him after what he did to New York those years ago.

"My name is Laufey," Loki said, inwardly grimacing at what he was about to say next. "And I'm one of the Avengers too."

He saw Strange looking at him oddly, and he could practically read his mind. _"As if,"_ it said to him while Loki gave the witch a charming smile. Thankfully, the Doctor didn't say anything about Loki's outright deception, probably understanding the situation they were in.

They both need to convince the girl that they were on her side.

"I don't believe you," the witch said to him and began attacking him as well. Loki evaded her first attack and moved swiftly away from her second attack. He could hardly draw out his daggers without injuring and angering the woman so he chose to evade her instead.

Luckily, Strange understood what Loki was trying not to do and intercepted the witch's next scarlet bolt of energy with his golden shield.

"Ms. Maximoff! Just please trust us! We really are on your sides!" Strange said, "We are not here to harm you!"

"Then, why are you here for?!" The witch asked as she continued to throw scarlet hexes at him.

"We just wanted to talk to you." Strange said in a calm voice while at the same time strengthening his barriers from all sides to defend himself and Loki.

"Then, why did you abduct me and tie me up like a hostage?" The brown-haired retorted, pausing her attack.

"It was just a precaution to make sure that your allegiance aligned with ours." Loki spoke up hastily, "We were planning to untie you once you prove yourself that you don't work for Thanos."

"I don't work for him!" The witch snarled in anger. "He was the one who killed my boyfriend!"

"Now that we know that." Stephen replied somberly, "We are sorry to hear your lost. However, you are not the only one who have lost people when Thanos' snapped his fingers. He killed my friends as well."

"Like he has killed all my people," Loki stepped in, looking relieve to see that the witch had finally stopped attacking them.

There was a tense silence as the three regarded each other.

"I thought I died," Wanda Maximoff spoke out loud as she looked at the two men. "I was certain of it. I felt myself disintegrate."

"As did I." Stephen Strange. "But here we are now."

"Where are we exactly?" Wanda asked, glancing at both of them.

"Judging from the people's medieval clothing and customs, either we travelled through time, or I believe we are transported into a different world than ours." Loki concluded.

"I think we are in the latter." Stephen Strange said, "I have finally obtained the memories of this body that I currently reside in."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Wanda inquired.

"I believe that I am the Prince of this Kingdom, or rather several Kingdoms." Stephen added, "My current name is Prince Rhaegar Targaryen… The Heir to the Iron Throne."

"And you?" Wanda turned to look at the raven-haired man in white armor, who calls himself as Laufey.

"I'm Ser Arthur Dayne at your service, my Lady. One of the Kingsguards." Loki replied, bowing to her.

"And we know that you are supposed to be Lyanna Stark." Stephen said to Wanda. "You are the only daughter of the current Lord of House Stark."

"So what are we going to do now that we are stuck in these bodies?" Wanda asked them, looking at the silver-haired Prince and the raven-haired Kingsguard.

"For now, we try our best to blend into our new role." Loki said, "However, it doesn't mean that we can't meet each other once in a while to plan our next move."

"Yes, Lo - Laufey is right." Stephen said, glancing at the other man. "I think it's better that we pretend for a while that we are these people before we begin our plan in returning back to our own bodies."

"But how do we do that? Aren't we dead in our world?" Wanda inquired. "We can't return to our bodies if we are dead."

The other two men glanced at each other.

"Perhaps the other Avengers who have survive in our world will do something about half of the population disintegrating like that." Loki said, snapping his fingers. "I am certain that my brother – I mean the rest of the Avengers will do something about this predicament that we are in."

"Probably," Wanda murmured uncertainly.

"Not probably. It's for certain." Loki responded, giving Wanda an assuring smile.

"In the meantime, we lay low and pretend that we are these people." The Doctor suggested. "We can't very well make these people – our family – more suspicious of us, especially in my case."

"Why? What's up with your family?" The witch asked curiously.

"My supposed father, the King – King Aerys suspects that this Tourney is my plan in usurping his throne." Stephen said, shaking his head. "I think I don't like this current body that I am in."

"Too bad, Strange. Whether you like it or not, you are the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms now." Loki said in amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

"We should kill the King," Stephen Strange heard Loki's quiet suggestion while they watched the King in particular.

They were at the feast and majority of the people had already seen the state of King Aerys Targaryen.

There was only speculation about the King's madness before, but now that the the people had seen him, they finally realized that the rumors were true.

The Mad King was, indeed, mad.

"He is not fit to rule these world's Seven Kingdoms," Loki whispered to him as they watched the King suddenly burst into insane laughter. Some of the courtiers turned to stare at the mad man but none dared say something to him.

"For his madness will only ruin us all." the God stated. Loki had cast an illusion on himself to hide his presence next to Stephen. So to everyone's eyes, they see no one sitting beside the Prince, but to Stephen, he is practically rubbing elbows with the God of Mischief.

"You also know what he does to his wife at night, even with us Kingsguards station at the doors. He rapes and mutilates her. Other than those deplorable things he does to your 'mother', you already know that he likes to burn people alive, whether it be for petty crimes or simply for being annoying. He's truly an evil man."

"I already know that, Loki." He told the God. "You don't need to remind me of the fact that I have a monster for a 'father'."

"So do you agree to my plans then?" Loki looked at him, almost eagerly. "Should we go kill him?"

"Even though the man is depraved beast, I don't agree to your idea in killing him, Loki." Stephen told him, meeting the God's emerald eyes.

"But he's plotting against you, Strange," came Loki's protest. "Your life is going to be in danger really soon if you don't do something about it."

"His threat level is comparable to a fly, which means he is not a threat to me at all." Stephen said. "So, no Loki. You can't kill the King."

"Fine then, Strange." Loki replied in a cold voice, " If you don't want to kill the King, then I'll be happy to do it for you."

After having said his part, Loki instantly disappeared from his sight.

Stephen let out a curse as he realized that he could no longer sense the God nearby.

"What's wrong, your grace?" The Kingsguard, Ser Gerold Hightower, asked him.

Startled into awareness, Stephen glanced at the man.

"Nothing, Ser Gerold. I'm just wondering where Ser Arthur went." He lied.

"I'm also wondering that myself, your grace." the knight remarked. "I haven't seen him since you and him left in your search for someone."

"He's probably out there somewhere taking the time off," He said wryly, his eyes surveying the room before his gaze landed on the table where he knew Lyanna Stark was, or rather Wanda Maximoff.

He looked for her dark brown hair and slender figure but he couldn't find anyone on the table with that description.

She was no longer there and Stephen wondered where she went to.

.

.

.

"What do you want?" The girl asked him as soon as they were further away from the feasting hall. "Laufeyson was it?"

"Yes," Loki replied, meeting the girl's grey eyes. "I need your help with something, my lady."

"What is it?" was the girl's question. Her eyes narrowing.

"The Prince's life is in danger. I mean Dr. Stephen Strange's life." He told the girl. "The King is plotting against the Prince and I fear that he might send assassins to kill him."

"Are you sure about this?" Lyanna Stark, or rather, the witch Wanda Maximoff, inquired in concern.

"Yes, I'm sure. If you don't trust my words for it, you can look into the King's head if you would like to see more about his dark intentions." Loki suggested.

"Perhaps I will," the witch replied. "So what's the plan? How are we going to stop the King?"

"By killing him first, of course." He stated in a matter-of-fact way.

There was a short pause when the witch simply gaped at him in astonishment.

"You're not serious, are you?" The witch asked, her eyes wide.

"But I am, my lady," was Loki's answer.

"You want to kill the King of the Seven Kingdoms?"

"Yes, I do."

"And how are you going to do it?" came the witch's next query.

"With your help of course," was Loki's answer.

The girl's eyes only widened further at his statement.

"You're insane," was the girl's only words for him. "Why would you think that I would help you kill the king?"

"Because once you look into his head, you won't have any other choice but to kill him, my lady." He explained.

For a moment, the witch could only stare at Loki in a contemplative manner.

"I think I better look inside the King's head before I pass my judgement, Ser." was her response.

"That's good enough for me," Loki said, smiling down at her.

"So how do we get the King alone?" She inquired.

"It's simple." He stated. "Once the King is alone in his chambers. We can sneak in beneath the cover of my illusion and do what you needed to do with him."

"That seems easy enough," She commented.

"And if we do kill him, perhaps it would be best if we make it appear that he committed suicide." Loki suggested to the girl. "With your mind tricks, you can make the King see something that will make him fall off the balcony."

"I won't kill him yet, not until I've look inside his mind." She stated.

"Of course," was his only response.

"When are we going to do this?" the girl questioned.

"Tonight," He said. "We can't let a moment to waste."

"I agree," She nodded her head. "Let's do it tonight."

"Since you have agreed to my plan, I will come and get you before midnight then," Loki told her.

"I will be waiting in my tent during that time," The girl replied.

"Right,"

"I will see you later then," the witch suddenly said as she began to walk away from him.

"See you later," Loki muttered as he watched the girl leave the Godswood.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you ready?" The white knight, Laufey, asked her the moment he appeared inside her tent right before midnight.

"Of course," Wanda replied.

"Then, let's go." Laufey said to her.

Waving a hand on himself and Wanda, Laufey cast the illusion to hide themselves from sight. Then, they exited from Wanda's tent and slowly made their way towards the castle.

It was a moonless night and there were still a couple of people out and about during that time, but they didn't appear to see both Wanda and Laufey walking among them.

They passed the sentries standing at the entrance to the castle and made their way into the dimly-lit hallways towards the royal quarters, which was located in the western side of Harrenhal Castle.

Afterward, they climbed a set of stairs towards the King's quarters and was not surprise to see Targaryen House guards standing at attention at every few steps of the Widow's Tower. As they reached the top of the stairs, Wanda immediately saw the two Kingsguards stationed at the door of the King's chambers.

Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent appeared to be alert and ready for any attacks as they stand there guarding the King's door.

She saw Laufey wave his hand again, perhaps to make the Kingsguards see something else, and soon enough her partner in crime was moving towards the door swiftly. Wanda soon followed after him just as fast.

Quietly as they could, they carefully slipped into the King's chambers without the Kingsguards noticing their presence.

As soon as they were inside the King's chambers, Laufey immediately whispered to Wanda, "Do what you need to do. Look into the Mad King's mind and pass your judgement."

"Alright," came her response as she moved towards the King who was still sound asleep in his bed.

Wanda came to a halt beside the sleeping King and immediately set to work. She began weaving tendrils of scarlet energy where she allowed it to enter the King's head. Her eyes and hands glowed red as she cast the spell to read the King's mind.

Instantly, she was bombarded by images of screaming and writhing people in flames. She sensed the King's pleasure at the sight of the people burning alive. She saw the great amount of atrocity he committed, of men and women, and even children - all criminals - being burn alive for their petty crimes, or even for annoying the King.

Wanda also saw the King's intent to kill his own 'treasonous' son. She saw his desire to discover Prince Rhaegar's plot to overthrow him and his intent to burn his son alive once he found proof of this treasonous act.

But other than those things, Wanda soon became overwhelmed with rage when she saw the Mad King's memories of him raping his own wife. She discovered that the sight of all those burning people had aroused the Mad King to the point of seeking his unwilling wife to quench his carnal need.

This made Wanda recoil from the King's insidious mind with disgust and fury. She was in rage at what she saw and the need to kill the King seemed to solidify in her mind.

"So have you decided?" Laufey murmured next to her.

"Yes, I will kill him," Wanda hissed in anger while her hands were already moving to cast the scarlet hex on the vulnerable King. "I will make the despicable man see things that will make him wish he is dead."

"Remember to make it look like it is suicide," Laufey reminded her.

"Yes, of course," She responded. "But first I will make him suffer. I will make him believe that he is burning alive, like he did to all his victims. Then, I will make him jump over the balcony to end his life."

"Then, do it." Laufey ordered.

"Not yet. Before I cast the hex on him, I want you to make sure no one can hear him screaming." Wanda said, glancing at the man standing beside her.

"You shouldn't worry about that. I already cast the spell to prevent anyone from overhearing anything that happens in the King's chambers."

"If that's case, then..." She replied, her hands burst into a flurry of movements as she weave the scarlet hex into existence.

Afterward, she shot the volatile energy towards the King, who immediately jolted from bed and began screaming in agony.

"AARRGHHH!"

"Make it quick," Laufey said with a note of impatience.

"No, I want to make him suffer first." Wanda said.

She watched as the King began to writhe and scream in pain. The old man was clawing at his arms with his long finger nails that he was tearing at his fragile skin. Soon enough, blood ooze from the skin tears and from the ugly laceration, but the King seemed not to realize what he was doing, except scream in absolute pain.

"AARRGHHH!"

It took more than a few minutes until Wanda was satisfied of the King's torment, and when it did, she cast another hex at the King to make him move.

Both Wanda and Laufey watched as the King slowly got out of bed. He had stopped screaming and was now emitting a pathetic whimpering sound as he made his way towards the balcony.

She cast another strong hex at the King that made him scream so loudly that she was certain everyone nearby could hear him from the open balcony.

"Make him jump," Laufey demanded.

Wanda didn't need to be told twice. With her hands still glowing scarlet, she mentally ordered the King to make a running leap over the balcony, which the King did without hesitation.

She looked on with no amount of sympathy when the King ran and jumped over the railings of the balcony and towards his inevitable death.

The King was still screaming when he fell down.

Thereafter, when both Wanda and Laufey went to look over the railings, they saw the King splattered on the ground with his arms and legs folded in a painful angle. His head was caved in like a burst water melon while blood poured out from the King's broken body.

"It's done," She said to Laufey who was still looking at the fallen King with morbid fascination.

"Indeed," He said as he looked at her, "The deed is done."

"We better go before - " She was saying when a new voice interrupted her.

"So you two really did it," a voice suddenly said from behind them and both Wanda and Laufey turned around to see Prince Rhaegar, or rather, Dr. Stephen Strange standing there with a blank look on his face. "You two really killed the King."

"Yes, we did," came Wanda's reply before Laufey could even open his mouth.

"I see," Strange said, his blue eyes were cold as he stared into Wanda. "Then, that makes you a murderer, Ms. Maximoff."

"The King deserved it," She said in defense. "And I don't call it a murder, I call it justice served."

At her response, the wizard merely shook his head in disappointment.

"That doesn't justify your action, Ms. Maximoff. Not at all." Strange told her.

Instantly, Wanda's temper flared and she snapped at the man,"The Mad King was planning to kill you! And did you know that he was raping his own wife as well? Other than burning people alive, he did a number of atrocious things without anyone questioning his action, just because he is King! He deserve to die because he is a murderer and a rapist!"

"It no longer matters now if the King did those things or not. The King is dead, and I'm next in line for the Throne, which I find troublesome." Strange said evasively, looking outright annoyed at the thought of being King.

Wanda instantly clamped her mouth shut at the Doctor's abrupt change in subject. Clearly Strange didn't want to argue with her further.

However, before Wanda could say anything else, Laufey suddenly said in a mocking tone, "All hail his grace, Rhaegar of House Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm."

At Laufey's proclamation, Strange scowled and said, "Oh shut up, Laufey."

"You should be grateful that we killed the King, Strange." Laufey said. "So you are welcome,"

"Be silent Laufey, lest you want me to tell Ms. Maximoff who you really are." Strange threatened.

"Tell me who he really is? What do you mean?" Wanda asked in both confusion and interest.

"Oh its nothing that you need to concern yourself about, Ms. Maximoff." Laufey said dismissively. "However, the thing that we need to be concern about is being discovered here. So we better leave before someone enters the room."

"Laufey is right. We should better go before someone finds the King." Strange suggested.

"Alright," Wanda agreed reluctantly, still wondering what Strange meant about Laufey's identity.

"I will be opening the portal then," The Doctor said as he began to circle his hand in the air, where a golden entrance-way open up before them.

"Is that how you are able to sneak up on us?" She asked him.

"Yes, I open up a portal from my room to here," came the Doctor's curt response. "Now, both of you get inside the portal."

Both Wanda and Laufey swiftly walked into the portal where they shortly come upon a bedchamber, probably the Prince's private quarters.

Strange closed the portal behind him and immediately turned his gaze upon Wanda and Laufey.

"Since you two have killed the King, now we have to contend with what to do next once I become King." Strange said as he began to pace back and forth.

"We should probably make reforms in their law and improve the Capital, Strange. King's Landing is a cesspit at this moment, so we need to do something about it, even perhaps to improve the small folks way of living." Laufey suddenly advised.

"I was thinking more on creating a public hospital, since that's my area of expertise. I intend to share my advance knowledge of healing to the Maesters of the Citadel." Strange replied thoughtfully.

"But what about me?" Wanda asked after a moment of contemplation. "I'll be force to go back to Winterfell after the Tourney. How am I able to help you and Laufey improve the Seven Kingdoms?"

"The only solution to that is if you marry King Rhaegar," Laufey suggested to the astonishment of both Wanda and Strange. "That's the only way you can stay in King's Landing with us and help us make advancement on the Seven Kingdoms."

Wanda could only stare at the man like he had grown two heads.

"You are joking right?" She blurted out in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. And it will only be a marriage of convenience," Laufey clarified, "You two need not consummate it."

"I just turned King," Strange reminded the other man. "I don't want marriage to add to my problems."

"Believe me, Strange. This marriage between you and Lyanna Stark won't present a problem to us. In fact, we need the Northern allegiance as much as we need Wanda Maximoff at our side. We need her and her power, as well as her connection to the North."

"Can we discuss marriage arrangement at a latter time?" the Doctor said tiredly.

"Yes, can we talk about something else other than marriage at the moment?" Wanda said, almost pleadingly.

"If you both say so, then we will discuss something else, perhaps the running of the Seven Kingdoms." Laufey replied.

Thereafter, the three began talking about how to boost the economy of the Seven Kingdoms, how to build public schools and hospitals for the small folk, also to foster equality among the people as well as allocating the money and goods in all the Seven Kingdoms. They talked and planned what they want to do to modernize the medieval lifestyle of Westeros and bring in new technology and knowledge to all Seven Kingdoms.


End file.
